


Gunpowder

by Atargatis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atargatis/pseuds/Atargatis
Summary: Usopp could only remember a few experiences with his father before he abandoned him and his mother for a life on the sea. The rough texture of hair on his fathers forearm, the way he walked around in heavy strides like a cowboy, and the faint smell of booze and gunpowder.“You won't hold one of these until you've been on the end of someone else's barrel.” His father said while caressing the gun in his hand. A warning? Or self-fulfilling prophesy?





	Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this site and my first piece of creative writting in two years! I wrote this partially as stress releif between essays, I didn't have time to use writting sources so the majority of this is written with the memory of skills I learnt two years ago, so forgive me if my grammar is a little rough around the edges. However! I will hopefully be able to start writting again in the not so distant future, so any constructive criticism or positive feedback is welcome! Please enjoy~

 

Usopp could only remember a few moments with his father before he abandoned him and his mother for a life on the sea. The rough texture of hair on his fathers forearm, the way he walked around in heavy strides like a cowboy, and the faint smell of booze and gunpowder.

One memory was when Usopp had reached out curiously to the shiny gold laced object holstered to his fathers thigh. He wasn't old enough to comprehend what it was at the time, but now with a few years experience on the sea, it was unmistakably a gun.

 _“Don't touch.”_ His father scolded, almost like a dog. Usopp had recoiled only to watch his father remove the gun from it's satchel, lightly tracing the gold embroilment. He can't remember if he had asked what it was or just stared, mesmerised until his father told him, he did remember one thing though; a warning.

_“You won't hold one of these until you've been on the end of someone else's barrel.”_

What did that even mean? However, due to that warning he had since stayed clear of guns, instead using slingshots as a primary weapon for his sniper career. But, why was he recalling this now? His world of dreams washed away and reality crept back in.

Screaming, crying, **_blood_**. The terrified look in Nami's eyes as he leant over her, it was like nothing he'd ever seen. What made her look this way? He smiled, hoping to soothe her concerns. The red liquid spilled from the edges of his mouth.

  
_Oh._

_That's right._

Time started to move backwards. He and the crew were just stocking up on supplies for their next adventure when his blood ran cold like ice. Something deep inside told him they were being watched, but it was already too late to say anything, he had to move-now! He pushed Nami off her feet. He could recall there was still enough time for Sanji to start yelling, but not enough time for him to finish his sentence before-

_I've been shot._

He could see his crew take defensive stances and Chopper run to his aid before the world turned black.

  
**...**

  
He woke after what felt like an eternity. He lay in the Thousand Sunny's medbay, the memories of the shooting still foggy. Running a hand down his chest, he was bandaged from waist to neck but at least he was alive.

“You're awake now? I'm glad.”

“Huh?” Gods, his throat was so dry. He turned his head to find Chopper by his bedside, smiling and holding a glass of water. Chopper must've known he was going to be dying of thirst when he woke, but he took that as a cue to sit up.

“Wait! Go slowly, your wounds aren't healed yet.”

Usopp sat up slowly, his body incredibly sore. When he managed to get up all the way Chopper passed him the glass then proceeded to alter the bed into a backrest so he could lean back. After taking a few generous sips of water he asked, “How long have I been out?” His voice was still rough.

“Three days, a day for each bullet.”

Three times he was shot. He could barely remember the first gunshot, his adrenaline must've masked getting hit by the other two.

“We were all really worried about you y'know,” Choppers voice started to shake, rubbing his eyes and trying to keep his emotion at bay, “I had to take you into surgery, you almost bled out!”

Usopp chuckled, not realising the gravity of how close he truly came to death, “Sorry about that buddy, hope I didn't cause too much trouble.”

Chopper sniffed, “Yeah well, you're lucky the none of your vital organs were hit.”

“Did you catch the shooter?”

Chopper shook his head, “He seemed to disappear, we didn't have enough time to go looking for him either, I had to get you into surgery immediately.”

“I understand.” Although it was frustrating, he'd like to know who this bozo was and why the hell they would target their navigator.

“I'm going to let everyone know you're awake, although don't let them be too rough with you.” He hopped off his doctors chair and waddled to the door.

Usopp gave a faint smile and nod when Chopper turned around just to double check, then watched him dash out the door. He leaned his head back for a moment, allowing a second of relaxation before chaos ensued. Right on cue, Franky nearly knocked the door off the hinges as he barged in.

“He's Alive! SU-PER!” Franky exclaimed and did his ‘super' pose, almost knocking what looked like important medication off Chopper’s shelves, “You really had us going there buddy, don't do that to us again!” Crocodile tears pouring down his cheeks.

He landed a punch to Usopp’s shoulder, “Ah!” He cringed, sucking air through his teeth, “Easy, easy Franky! I'm not all better yet.”

Franky rubbed the back of his head as Luffy came in, swinging from the doorframe and landing by Usopp’s bed.

“Yeah, well you better hurry up,” Luffy chuckled in that unmistakable laugh, rubbing a finger under his nose, “I still need a sniper, plus I haven't been able to catch any fish for Sanji to cook!”

“Damn straight,” The cook waltzed in, Chopper yelling at him to put out the cigarette in the background, “I'll forgive you for pushing Nami this one time, but never again shitty-nose!”

“Got it.” Usopp nervously chuckled, he could only imagine the cook’s shock at the shooting, he was one of two that witnessed it as it happened. Usopp's guilt must've been showing, because Sanji lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Good to have you back.”

Usopp could only nod, Sanji's more tender moment's always caught him off-guard.

“Likewise,” Robin's soothing voice crept in, “It's not quite the same without you around.”

“Yohohoho! Say Usopp, you could say we missed the bones off you!”

“Shut it, bonehead!”

There she was. His second witness. Poor Nami, he could barely comprehend her terror-filled look at the time, now he could understand how she may have felt. The disbelief of the situation, the fear for his life, he should apologise, “Nami, I-"

“Don't you try say sorry,” Everyone seemed to take a step back to let her through, a hand on her hip to hide her sadness, “After all, you did save me back there, I should be thanking you.”

“I... I did?” He managed to save someone?

“Of course you did!” She barked, making Usopp flinch. She breathed, cooling off for a second, “Something’s been bugging me since then, how did you manage to notice the sniper? I'm pretty sure you moved before he even shot the first bullet."

“That's wrong.”

“Huh?” Nami was taken aback by the sudden response.

Usopp fiddled with his sheets and then breathed out a long breath as an example, “Like that, then a click.” He raised his arms as if he was holding a large gun, wiggling his index finger for where the trigger would be.

“You heard the guy breathing?” Nami was stunned.

“Oh! I thought you may have gotten Haki.” Luffy chuckled.

“It had to be! The guy was miles away!”

Usopp shrugged, holding a hand to his forehead, “That’s what I remember, I... I don't know, maybe I dreamt that part. But something definatly told me, pushed me, like, like-"

“Instinct,” Zoro finally spoke, emerging from the doorway, “Like something calling from deep inside, you just have to listen to it.”

The room went silent, but Usopp understood, “Yeah, like that I guess.” He looked to Nami, but she didn't seem all that satisfied with the answer. Whatever argument she had was pushed aside as she pulled him into a kind embrace.

“Whatever. Just try not to scare me like that again, okay?” She muttered against his ear.

He could hear the sencerity in her voice, raising his arms to place on her where he could reach, “Trust me, I'll try not to make a habit out of it.”

She snorted as she pulled back, “I'll hold you to that,” She said with a wink, “You get some more rest, we'll see you on deck when your ready.”

And with that, they all exited one by one, leaving only Chopper, “I did tell them to be calm.” He sighed.

“I think that’s an impossibility,” Usopp laughed, “How much longer until I'm better doc?”

“A few weeks,” Chopper clambered up on this Doctors stool, “But I think you'll be able to walk around given a few more days,” When Chopper looked up from his notes, Usopp had already closed his eyes to rest, “Wanna sleep?”

Usopp nodded meekly, he didn't particularly feel tired, but he'd rather sleep the days away until he can sit in the sun again.

  
**...**

  
His recovery wasn't as peaceful as he hoped, but it wasn't awful either. He was bugged by a member of the crew each day, all of them bringing their own joy. Mornings consisted of getting his bandages changed by Chopper. If it was bad weather Nami or Franky usually popped their head in to warn him to brace. Sanji brought him food each midday and a few treats in-between, sometimes he stayed to chat, Usopp thought he felt some sort of blame for what occurred, so he allowed Sanji to stay even if they didn't have anything to talk about. Robin usually chose to sit in silence reading a book next to him in the evenings, he did say she didn't have to sit in the stuffy medbay but she insisted it wasn't a bother. He really did feel spoilt.

A few days later he was finally able to walk around, even though Chopper insisted he used a crutch. Luffy bugged him to go fishing with him, he did try to throw a lure to sea and immediately regretted it, he was still sore.

Eventually the bandages came off and he managed to have his first proper shower in days. But more importantly he was able to see the wounds the bullets had created. The first bullet he remembered hitting went straight through, a small scar on the right side of his pelvis. The other two he had to use a mirror to see, one scar on his right shoulder blade, the other just left of the centre of his back.

He swallowed, the intensity of his injuries dawning on him. Chopper would've had to operate on the last two bullets, and if the third bullet had been slightly more to the right, he could've been paralyzed. He sunk to the floor, knees hugging tightly to his chest and a hand raising to cover his mouth. He let his tears wash away with the shower water down the drain hole.

Two weeks later he was almost back to full health, emphasis on _almost_. You see, he was his normal self. Joking, bashful, generally happy until Luffy managed to get them in a situation that would lead to their demise. But he was changed.

Any crash, bang, wallop-He flinched. Even a small click of a fork against a plate, or Nami and Robin clicking wine glasses together made him jolt. He had noticed it, some of the crew noticed it too. He tried not to be so nervous, but a few nights he had woken covered in sweat, only to find a window was slamming shut in the wind. It was hard to forget the sound of a trigger, the gunshots, the slamming of running feet, they plagued him, he wanted to forget.

“We're under attack!”

A stray marine ship had crept up on them and decided to try their luck at bagging the bounties of the Strawhat Crew. The likelihood of them succeeding was pretty much nil, but this was the first action Usopp had seen since his injuries. It wasn't as terrifying as he imagined, battle came to him naturally even though he tried to avoid it. He wasn't much help unless he was fighting one on one or from a distance, so for a large duration of the fight the Strawhat's monster trio; Luffy, Zoro and Sanji could hold off all the bad guys.

The fighting ships collided in the choppy sea, almost throwing Usopp off his feet. If he wasn't aiming at people then he had to be of some use. Climbing up to the Sunny's mast, fighting to keep a good enough grip in the torrential rain, he managed to climb to a high enough space in the ropes where he could aim between the ships. He pulled back on his slingshot, shooting a vine-like plant when the ships pulled apart for a brief moment. The vine expanded within seconds, pushing the ships apart by a safe distance.

“Hey Usopp! Give me a hand using the coup-de-burst!” Franky yelled over the wind and rain.

“On it!” He yelled back and began to make his way back down the mast.

A flash of lightning. He froze. _No_. Not lightning.

The shine of a snipers muzzle peaking over the Marine watchtower. The sniper's cold eyes staring through the sight, taking aim. Usopp let go of the rope before the shot, the taunt rope he had used for support snapping in the sudden release, then snapping again as a bullet tore straight through it.

That ‘instinct’ Zoro spoke of, was this it? Was it instinct making his body move before his head could catch up. Because if he stopped, if he tried to retaliate, if he tried to fire back, he'd be killed. He wouldn't be able to pull back the string of his slingshot fast enough, the trigger on that gun would be faster, it would always be faster.

His feet slid on the soaked wood of the Sunny's deck, but he managed to make it to the railing. Leaping, he had to get that sniper, he had to shield his crew from another snipers bullets, he had to-

Suddenly, an arm around his neck pulled him back. His back slammed against the deck as he fell, a clean cut separated the vines and ships, the blade edge then pointing in his face as he sat up.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zoro asked, his stance was threatening and his voice deep. Commanding attention and respect.

The world slowly came back into focus. What the hell was he doing? His heart was pounding, his chest heaved for oxygen, the pitter-patter of the rain masked the on looking crew's voices of concern, it was just him and the swordsman. Why did he feel like Zoro wasn't going to accept ‘I don't know' as an answer, so how could he say anything but the truth?

“I wanted to kill him.” 

There.

He said it. Because what else was he going to do? Get up on that watchtower and give him a good telling off? No. He was going to break his fucking neck. “Damn it!” He fell back, his hands covering his face as he lay in the rain, frustrated with himself, frustrated that Zoro had stopped him. He heard Zoro return the weapon into it's sleeve, then the heavy footsteps of him walking away. No one else tried to approach him as he lay on the ships deck. There was nothing to be said.

  
**...**

  
Landing on the first island after a long trek at sea, he managed to sneak away from the crew for some alone time. Window shopping wasn't his thing, he wouldn’t be found browsing the glamourous window displays on the highstreet, Usopp always found pleasure in wandering down the side alleys where you could find the most interesting items being sold on kitchen table counter tops. This was where he could find those unique and oddball items that he would usually weld together to make something completely new. These people didn't exchange with money, which Nami would be happy to hear, they liked to swap an interesting knickknack for another cool trinket, or trade with stories of great adventures, which Usopp had plenty of.

Usopp always had something interesting to swap in his bag, usually something he'd taken from the crew's last adventure, the items these sellers sold carried stories, that’s why they were too valuable pay with mere money. After swapping a few items he deemed worthy of his collection, he paused to look at a deep blue gem. Kneeling, the colours were vibrant, it shone like the sun breaking through the sea to the deepest depths of Fishman Island.

“You like?” A man spoke, his clothes so haggard he almost blended into the wall he was leaning against. He had a long grey beard and a face that looked like he'd been shovelling coal for weeks, tired and ashen, “T'was a clams pearl from the deepest crevice of the ocean.”

Usopp found that hard to believe, “How did you come by it then?”

The man shrugged, “Like all things we get around these parts, passed on from soul to soul.”

“What you willing to trade for?” Usopp enquired, it defiantly wasn't a usual purchase, but one of the girls may enjoy this like trinket.

The man looked at him dejectedly, “Not sure if there's anything in this world equal to it's worth boy, it's a special thing.”

Usopp could think of a few things worth more than a small blue gem, but he didn't have those items on him right now. A shame, it really was beautiful, the colours of blue, lilac and turquoise and washing over it’s smooth surface. There was also another colour mixed in; a flash of gold. Usopp tilted his head, the gold imprint staying put whilst all the other colours moved like waves, a reflection? His gaze followed the direction and there he found his answer, to his disbelief, a gold embroidered rifle.

“Ah! You have a good eye son, a beauty isn't it.” The man stepped forward, taking the rifle in his hand to show it off, “A custom edition, it’s old but the man who gave it to me was a fine gentleman, swapped it for a collection of fancy spoons, think I got the better end of the deal don't ‘cha think? Ha!”

Usopp wasn't really paying attention to the old man's ramblings, the weapon in his hands was more captivating, “May I?”

The old man nodded and passed over the weapon.

Usopp rolled it around in his hands, it was a moderate weight. Composed of primarily wood, metal was used to make the mechanics like the trigger, the barrel and the chamber. Gold laced the hilt in a fine pattern, the lace also adorning the sides. He placed the hilt against his shoulder, his left hand cupping the underneath of the barrel, his right hand against the trigger, his eye tracing to where the sight would be, it felt more comfortable than he'd like to admit.

“Woah! Watch where your aiming that thing boy, you're gonna blow someone's head off.”

Usopp lowered the weapon, “What do you want for this?”

The old man shook his head once more, “Now son, it's not just a matter of what I want for it, how do I know your capable of handling that thing?”

“I am a sniper y'know,” The man gave him a quizzical look, “Look, I'll prove it if you want, give me a target.” Usopp said with more confidence then he should rationally have, but it seemed to get the sellers attention.

“Fine, follow me.”

Usopp followed. He was lead through the back alley streets of the city to where the infrastructure and nature's original dominance met, hopping over the one metal gate it was grasslands from there onwards.

“Where you come from?”

Usopp was pulled from staring at the scenery back to the task in hand, “From the sea,” he chose to be non-specific, but his answer was more vague than he intended.

The man chuckled, “I don't care if you're a pirate boy, where were you from originally?”

This time he decided to be truthful, “The East Blue, a little place called Syrup Village.”

“You've come quite a ways then.” He stopped in this tracks, Usopp paused behind him, “All that way, you must've seen some miracles of the world.”

There was a new sincerity about the way the man was speaking, his gaze longing into the distance, his eyes lighting up with memories of a life he left long ago, “But I can't seem to understand one thing.”

Usopp was confused, the man's gaze returned to him, his expression, was it sadness?

“You've seen almost all the world, but why do you look so lost?”

Those words struck like a knife in the chest. They both paused, frozen in the moment, the only sound to be heard was a breeze whipping the grass by their feet. How was this man able to read Usopp so easily, who the hell was this guy?

The silence was interrupted by the man extending his arm out, pointing to the horizon, “You see the bell in that tower? It hasn't rung in almost five years. It used to be a glorious sound, strike that bell and I'll let you have the gun.”

Usopp followed the man’s pointed finger, indeed there was a bell, but it was all the way across town and atop a hill, far, far in the distance. He'd have trouble using his slingshot to hit that tower, but if he couldn't hit it, then he didn't deserve to wield the gun. He took up a stance similar to the one at the back alley store, only this time more focused.

This rifle didn't have a sight, so he had to use his eye. But as he looked down the barrel of the gun he realised this was what the Marine sniper had seen, this was what Nami's attacker had seen, it made him feel sick. He breathed, felt the direction of the wind and hoped that this two-hundred year old looking gun didn't blow up in his face.

He pulled the trigger. A flash of gold. The sound of a gunshot. The smell of _gunpowder_.

**_-BONGGG_ **

The bell sounded. But it wasn't enough. Usopp pulled back on the hammer, releasing a bullet casing from the chamber, and shot again. This time aiming and hitting a mechanism holding the bell, it broke and the bell fell a short distance before the rod holding it up became wedged in the concrete wall. The momentum of the fall caused the bell to sway, the bell _rang._

It was a beautiful sound that was heard for miles, the city inhabitants below them seemed to stop in awe, the scurry of their daily lives paused for an old bells song. Usopp turned to the man as the bell began to stop sounding, but he had his eye's closed, absorbing every second of the sound.

Finally, he opened his eyes, “Sir, I thank you,” his gaze lowering to the gun, “Take it, you've earned it. Oh, and here-" He tossed an object at Usopp.

Usopp scrambled to catch it. He rolled the object around in his fingers, the blue pearl from earlier, “But-"

“No,” The man interrupted, “You've given me a pretty good story to tell, besides, the sound of that bell ringing was priceless.”

And with that, they parted. Usopp never asked for his name, then again the man didn't ask for his name either, there wasn’t a need, just two passing souls in a never ending story, a story told by the items they carry. But now he had to return to the crew with a gun in hand, an item feeling more and more hollow by the moment.

When he approached the Sunny, they were all there waiting, some impatient, some nervous, the captain standing centre.

Luffy stood silent, but his expression spoke a thousand words. His eye's met the weapon, then his hand extended in a ‘give' motion.

Usopp smiled and shook his head, “Allow me.” He walked past Luffy, past everyone, to the opposite side of the Sunny's deck. And with one hard swing, he threw the rifle out to sea. “I don't need it anyway.” He turned to find Luffy's expression lifted.

Everyone returned to their usual casting-off duties. Usopp reached into his pocket to examine the blue pearl once more. By throwing that gun into the sea he had finished it’s story, the memories it could tell never to be told again as it sank to the sea floor, but he hadn't ended his own story. His story was still being told.

He held the pearl to the sky, swearing in that moment he wouldn't be drawn to the temptation of a firing weapon again, he decided to live against his fathers prophesy. In fact, this little blue pearl was too special to be kept on his shelf of weird and wonderful objects, it would be his ammo, one day he'll load this blue orb into his slingshot and shoot it. Maybe his father would witness it, just to prove he was wrong.

Wouldn't that be something.  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is a concept I've been rolling around in my head for while now, and I'm glad I was able to write it down. As I said before, any constructive criticism or positive feedback is welcome, and hopefully I'll be able to write some more stuff again soon!


End file.
